


Thanks for calling

by Dragonbano



Series: I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, This is trash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Transphobic May Parker, binding unsafely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: Peter is having a bad dysphoria day and Tony helps
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm literally just projecting on Peter right now so I'm sorry. Bind safely! Don't be like me!

Peter was having a bad day. He had gotten yelled at for forgetting to do his chores, he had gotten misgendered by Aunt May, and his dysphoria had been really bad all day. It wasn't Aunt May's fault, Peter had never told her he wanted to go by he/him pronouns. Yet it was somewhat her fault. She was nice and polite and used the correct pronouns for all of the trans people she met, but when Peter had tentatively said that he didn't think he was a girl, she had simply said "I don't understand those 'transgenders'. How can people be a different gender than what they were born as?". Because of this, Peter hadn't told her that he was a boy. She called him Peter, but she thought it was simply because he didn't like his legal name.

He hadn't told Mr. Stark that he was trans either. Mr. Stark only knew him as a boy. Not because he thought Mr. Stark would be transphobic, he and Peter had talked a couple times about the trans community and how Stark Industries needed more diversity, but only because he didn't know how to bring up the fact that he was trans. He couldn't just say "Hey Mr. Stark, thanks for letting me in your lab. By the way, I have boobs". That would be so embarrassing!

Now Peter was stuck. He had been wearing his binder for over eleven hours and he knew he needed to take it off but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew he needed to tell someone but he didn't know who. Until he figured it out, he was hiding on the roof of his apartment building. He could call Ned but Ned always suggested that he tell Aunt May whenever Peter mentioned something about not binding completely safely. No one else knew, except for probably MJ, but Peter wasn't going to call her over a stupid thing like this.

Peter considered calling Mr. Stark. The man had said that Peter could call if he needed anything. But did this really count as a 'need'? Before he could talk himself out of it he hit the call button. As it started ringing he realized that it was one am and his mentor was probably asleep. Just as he thought that, Mr. Stark picked up.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Are you hurt? Do I need to send a suit?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Sorry for bothering you. I'll go. Sorry." Peter immediately regretted calling him. He had probably freaked the man out and all because Peter was being stupid.

"Hey, kiddo, talk to me. What's wrong? You wouldn't call me in the middle of the night for no reason." Mr. Stark said in a gentle voice "Also sorries are officially banned. Remove them from your vocabulary"

"I'm a trans boy and I'm wearing a chest binder and you're not supposed to wear on for more than eight hours at a time and I've been wearing it for almost twelve and I need to take it off but I'm being dumb and I'm sorry for bothering you." Peter said in a rush, immediately regretting his words. This had to be the worst possible way to come out. "Fuck I really didn't want to come out like this".


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little better tonight but I want to finish this

"Language, kiddo" his mentor said with a smirk. Peter couldn't see it but he knew it was there. He continued in a softer tone "it's okay. I'm glad you told me. Can you get yourself something to drink? Tea or hot chocolate or whatever? Do you think you'll be able to take it off after that?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. I'll stop bothering you now." Peter said quietly.

"Hey, no, that's not what I meant. I'm happy to talk to you, bud, you're never a bother. I know I'm bad at expressing emotions but I love" ~~you~~ "being with you"

"No, I'm good. I'll take it off, just a sec. Can you stay on the line while I do? I'll leave my phone out here while I change but don't leave? Please?"

"Of course, buddy. Whatever you need. Thank you for calling me."

Peter changed out of his binder and into some baggy pajamas. He was still so scared that Mr. Stark was going to change his mind and decide that ~~Peter really was a freak~~ he wasn't okay with Peter being trans, but he felt so much lighter for having told his mentor.

Peter walked back and picked up the phone. "I'm back now Mr. Stark. I'm going to try and sleep but thanks for talking with me.".

"No problem kiddo, anytime. Really." Mr. Stark replied.

Peter hung up and tried to sleep. Life was still bad, but at least he had Mr. Stark on his side

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a cliffhanger? You betcha. I'm going to sleep now cus I finally took it off so I'll finish it when I have time. Sorry about any errors, I wrote this entirely on mobile. Yes, I know that May and Tony using different pronouns for Peter would tip one of them off that something was up but I'm just pretending that wouldn't happen.


End file.
